


9 in 3

by SanoSSagara



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dom!9, Dom/sub, Dominant!9, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, PWP, Submissive!Jack, Threesome - F/M/M, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanoSSagara/pseuds/SanoSSagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy little Threesome. PWP goodness with Jack, Rose, and 9. Dominant!9, Submissive!Jack, and LUCKY!Rose. rated M. like, literally no plot here at all. Not even a lead in</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 in 3

Wellllll. Here's a sexy little threesome with Jack, 9, and Rose.

3

The Doctor ran a finger along Jack's jawline, feeling the tiny tremor of his pulse as the ex-conman panted, "Good Boy," he purred.

Jack's cock twitched at the praise, bobbing between his legs as he kneeled there on the floor. The Doctor circled him, casually dragging his fingertips over Jack's skin. With each pass, the Doctor glanced at Rose, unspoken options passing between them. Rose was perched on the edge of the control panel, her legs drawn up under her loose flannel shirt. Her hair ruffled, cheeks rosy from excitement, she was biting her lower lip coyly as she watched them.

At the Doctor's inquisitive glance, her breath caught in her throat, she leaned back, spreading her legs wide as she braced her arms behind her on the console, mindful of switches and buttons. The Doctor licked his lips before bracing his foot on Jack's behind, "Go on… let's see if you can use that tongue for something other than getting in trouble,"

Jack scrambled forward until he was kneeling between Rose's legs, "Yes Sir," he dropped over his shoulder before turning and grinning at Rose, "My Lady," he ran his hands up her smooth legs, rough fingers making her shiver. He brought his lips to her left knee, peppering soft, open mouthed kisses across her skin, lifting her leg so her could tenderly nip at the backside of her knee, working his lips and teeth down her hot skin, making her whimper and mewl. The Doctor came behind him, running his fingers through Jack's hair, urging him on. He leaned forward, cupping one large hand over Rose's breast, kissing her, swallowing the tiny sounds of pleasure she was making as Jack switched his attention to the fine line of her hip.

Jack moaned against Rose's thigh, feeling the Doctor's lean legs braced against his own thighs as he canted forward, face first in Rose's lap. He thrust his arse backwards, feeling the Doctor squeeze his legs tighter, keeping Jack in place. His hair brushed against the Doctor's chest when he pulled his head back to kiss Rose's other creamy thigh. Being trapped between the both of them was a high like none-other, knowing that he was there to serve them, make them happy… Jack moaned as he readjusted his position, bringing both of his hands up to Rose's hips to steady her as he lapped tentatively at the already slick lips of her vagina.

Rose gasped into the Doctor's mouth, breaking away long enough to reach forward and run her fingers through Jack's hair, her hand replacing the Doctor's. She tugged at the messy strands, "Yes, Yes, Jack," urging him on. The Doctor growled and tugged her back to face him, sealing his lips against hers and tangling his fingers in her hair, keeping her head still as he nipped and sucked at her lips. He relished the taste of her moans and drank in the feel of her supple body yielding to his touch.

Jack licked and nuzzled at her mound, the delicious taste of her arousal covering his tongue as his deft fingers parted her lips. He flicked the tip of her tongue over her click, grinning as she jumped and her legs fell open wider. He licked and sucked eagerly, diving forward, moaning into her pussy just as she arched into the Doctor's touch. Jack let his teeth graze lightly over her clit before thrusting his tongue into her vagina, feeling her thighs quiver of either side of his head in an effort to keep from clamping tight around his face.

Suddenly the Doctor's hand was back in Jack's hair, and a rough voice ordered, "Up," practically dragging Jack to his feet and pushing the man forward. Jack bowed his head to Rose's breast, drawing the hard nipple into his mouth eagerly as his fingers slipped into her sopping pussy. As he traced her lower lips he heard the snap of a bottle opening, the only warning he got before cold, slick fingers traced the line of his spine down before dipping into the cleft of his ass.

He moaned, his face nestled against Rose's chest, and thrust his ass back to meet those probing fingers.

"Mmm, Doctor, he's such a good little boy," Rose gasped, bringing her hands up to grip Jack's shoulders, reaching around him with one to brush the Doctor's chest, "so obeeediant,"

"I know. It must be the Captain in him," The Doctor traced Jack's rim with a single slick finger, "So good at… taking… orders", Jack gasped, his knees buckling, but he maintained his slow rhythm stroking in and out of Rose when the Doctor's finger pushed into him. He felt Rose's nails along his scalp, the Doctor's teeth on his shoulder, biting down, marking him, urging him to respond.

"Pleeeease," Jack begged, panting against Rose's neck even as his nimble fingers teased her body.

"Did you hear, Doctor? He said 'Please'", Rose murmured against Jack's lips, her teeth catching his bottom lip and tugging before she indulged in his mouth.

"I heard, Love. What do you think?" The Doctor added another finger, stretching Jack just beyond comfort, working his fingers slowly but deftly, grazing the sensitive skin of Jack's ass with his thumb and pinky. The Doctor could feel Jack's ass tighten around his fingers, feel the thrum of blood in the man's cock.

"He's been so," a gasp as Jack crooked his fingers inside her, brushing her sweet spot, "Gooooooood. Oh, god, Jack, yes, right there!" The rest of Rose's pleas were lost into Jack's mouth as she kissed him again, running her tongue over his teeth before pressing it against his tongue.

The Doctor bit his way along Jack's back, sinking his teeth into strong shoulders just on the maddening side of pleasure before withdrawing his fingers, Jack mewling pitifully into Rose's mouth, thrusting his ass back, searching for the fingers that had filled him moments before. Marching his mouth up Jack's neck, he rested his lips against the hot shell of Jack's ear, whispering huskily, "Jack. Pet. Do you want to know my plan?"

Jack turned his head from Rose, licking at the Doctor's lips, breathing heavily, "W-what, Doctor?"

The Doctor kissed him, easily winning control of the heated kiss as he with one hand pressed his lubed cock against Jack's hole, and with the other he gently guided the hand Jack was pleasuring Rose with to her breasts. The Doctor gripped Jack's shaft tightly, slicking it the same as he has his own. Guiding lightly with his hips, pressing the tip of his cock against Jack's entrance, the Doctor urged Jack to close the distance between himself and Rose, directing Jack's cock slowly into her pussy.

Rose gasped as she was slowly filled, curling her body into Jack's, fingers digging into his shoulders. Then the Doctor began to press himself into Jack, forcing the younger man into his lover, slowly, so maddeningly slowly. Beads of sweat broke out on his brow as he struggled to keep himself from just bucking his hips forward and bottoming out in Jack's tight hole. Soon enough he was fully sheathed in Jack, chest flush against Jack's back, his arms coming around to graze Rose's sides, running fingertips over her arms as the simply waited, feeling four hearts beating hard, three sets of lungs heaving from the strain of arousal.

Then the Doctor began to thrust, pushing Jack's own hips forward until he was fucking Rose using Jack's cock. The men soon established their rhythm and the Tardis was filled with the hot and heady sounds of the three of them moving in sync. Rose's higher pitched mewls of pleasure accenting the filthy obscenities that dripped from Jack's lips, and below it all was the rumbling of the Doctor as he growled into Jack's shoulder blades.

Jack had his head bent, sucking at Rose's nipples, his hands braced behind her on the console, leaving her hands free to roam over the Doctor's chest, her prettily painted nails scraping over his skin, fingers tweaking at his hardened nipples.

The Doctor established their pace, even, strong, fast. He was in control, angling his thrusts to drive Jack closer and closer to the edge, then leaving off, making the man beg for release even as he pounded into Rose.

Rose bit her lip, looking over Jack's shoulder at the Doctor, nodding before her eyes shut tight again in pleasure. The Doctor slammed forward, thrusting Jack into her, pinning the man between them and pounding forward in a harsh rhythm, not withdrawing from Jack, literally using his cock as an extension of his own to push Rose over that edge. She cried out, coming hard as Jack plowed into her, driven by the Doctor.

Feeling Rose clench around his cock made Jack ache to come as well, he could feel it building in his testicles, knew that he was almost there. But he couldn't come, not yet, not without…

"Come for me Jack," The Doctor ordered quietly, lips pressed behind Jack's ear.

With a shout, Jack came as well, his body curving over Rose's, almost over come with the sensations of still moving in her tight pussy while the Doctor continued to thrust into him. It was too much, too many sensations to process, and by the time the Doctor had emptied himself into Jack as well, both Rose and Jack had orgasmed again, breathless with their exertions.

The trio slid down the console, withdrawing from each other, panting, limbs shaking, the smell of sweat and sex filling the room. The Doctor pulled Rose to his chest, kissing her sweetly, tenderly. Jack pasted himself to her back, arms wrapped loosely around her waist as he nuzzled her shoulder. The Doctor reached over her to wrap his fingers lightly around Jack's bicep. And they laid there, sated, content, and drowsy until sleep pulled them all under.


End file.
